


[COLLAGE] Алый

by fandom Tom Cruise 2020 (Tom_Cruise)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood, Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Cruise/pseuds/fandom%20Tom%20Cruise%202020
Summary: Кровь для Лестата - предмет обожания и поклонения / Blood is what Lestat adores and worships.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	[COLLAGE] Алый

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** кинки и фетиши (кровь)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/d2/60/K5mrUnBi_o.jpg)


End file.
